Their Love and Memories
by Lloyd10000
Summary: Yuri remembers everything that's happened in the last few years, with Flynn and his friends as he stares down at the ocean as it slowly gets closer.
1. Chapter 1 The Fall

**A.N.- I would like to say thank you to all who have written those lovely stories about these two, Flynn and Yuri, for giving me this idea. I don't own Tales of Vesperia, I am only borrowing the characters. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

 _Crash._ As the blastia fell onto Commandant Alexei. Yuri is standing near the edge of the platform, staring out at the beautiful sea. Suddenly, clanking of armor came running towards him and Yuri turned asking,

"Flynn?" only to see Sodia, Flynn's second in command. Pain shot through him suddenly and he looked down to see Sodia's hand holding a knife in his stomach.

"W-Why?" he stuttered because he knew she hated him but didn't know to this extent. She answered by whispering in his ear as she stabbed him up and deeper,

"Because you took him away." just as she pulled the knife out, Flynn himself screamed,

"NOOOO!" running towards Yuri at full speed.

"Captain?" Sodia questioned just before she was slammed into the blastia by Flynn, knocking her out cold. Flynn grabbed Yuri's hand just as he fell and held onto him like his life depended on it.

"Yuri, hold on!" and Yuri looked at Flynn with sad, pain, loving eyes before trying to tell him,

"Flynn." but Flynn would either not hear him or ignore him by,

"Don't worry, Yuri. I got you." after a few more tries Yuri finally gets Flynn's attention,

"Flynn. I'm sorry."

* * *

The dust had cleared and the group, Brave Vesperia was staring out at the damage. The Commandant was dead that much was clear but the group noticed three people missing. Estelle was the first to voice her fears,

"Where's Yuri?" then was followed by Rita and Raven,

"Not only him. Flynn as well."

"And Th't female knight." everyone had worried faces as they were about to roam around to find Yuri, Flynn and Sodia. Suddenly, they hear,

"NOOOO!" and they froze in their places because they knew that voice. It was Flynn's. That can only mean one thing something had happened to Yuri and Sodia. After the scream, the group ran but had to stop because they couldn't pinpoint where the scream had occurred.

"Flynn?!" Estelle yelled to see if he would call them over but nothing happened.

"I don't understand. Why won't Flynn yell back to us?" Judith walked over to the princess and hugged her while saying,

"I'm sure they are all ok. Maybe he didn't hear you? Let's all try finding him ok?" then let her go as Judy went back by Raven. Estelle looked at the other and they nodded their heads in agreement. They group continued walking around the blastia before they finally found Flynn, and the others.

* * *

Flynn continued to hold on to Yuri but it was getting harder and harder because he was slipping off the platform too.

"Flynn. I'm sorry." and Flynn looked at Yuri confused,

"Sorry for what? Yuri, I don't understand." Yuri stared into Flynn's bright blue eyes as he slowly let go of Flynn's arm.

"I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass and always causing trouble. The only thing I'm not sorry for is….falling in love with you." Yuri smiled his crooked smile. That's when Flynn noticed his grip on Yuri was loosening.

"Yuri?" and he ignored Flynn as he continued telling him,

"Flynn you are the love of my life and that's why I can't let you die. (cough cough) I want you to live on in my name." Flynn tied to get a better grip on Yuri's arm but he kept slipping on through until he fell completely out of his hand.

"NOOOOOO! YURI!" and Yuri only smiled before telling Flynn his last three words,

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2 Their First Mission

**A.N.- Hi everyon. I'm so sorry I haven't written over a year. I'll tell you honestly I couldn't think of a way to continue this. And I've been in a writer's block for this story. I'm sorry I do hope you don't hate me. I hope all my readers will stick with me until the very end. Also this story will have a lot of flashbacks but there is a reason. The flashbacks tell the story to leading up to the point of the first chapter and beyond that chapter. Anyways without further adieu here's chapter 2!**

* * *

 _"ri….uri….Yuri! Wake up!" Yuri shot straight out of his bed nearly hitting Flynn in the face if he hadn't dodged out of the way._

 _"Whoa!" Flynn yelled as he jumped back, just as a thud sounded throughout the room because Yuri fell to the floor on his face. Yuri shook his head to clear any sleep before staring angrily at Flynn then demanding,_

 _"What the hell Flynn?!" Flynn only shrugged as he walked away from the angry purple haired man. Yuri sighed before getting off the floor then stared at Flynn._

 _"Mind telling me why you woke me up so violently?" and Flynn looked at Yuri with huge confusion before telling him,_

 _"Yuri I've been trying to wake you since 8 in the morning. That was almost two hours ago and we have to hurry if we want to make it to the Assembly by 10." and Yuri's grey eyes went wide with surprise before he rushed to his dresser grabbed his clothes then ushered Flynn out the door. About five minutes later, Yuri flew out the door, grabbed Flynn by the hand and took off towards the Assembly at the castle. They arrived just in time, as the Commandant walked out on the balcony and began talking._

 _"Good morning, I am Commandant Alexei. We need all the help we can get with the monsters always attacking. We need knights, who are willing to change the way the world works. You are all here to be knights right? Well, all you have to do is just show up and sign your name on this piece of paper. That will be all." then he walked away. Yuri and Flynn made their way to the front as fast as possible._

 _"Yuri will you slow down?!" Flynn yelled and Yuri stopped only for a second to tell Flynn his reason for getting in line first._

 _"Flynn, I want to change the world and if this is the only way then let's do it! You know what it was like, living off of streets and begging for food until we were old enough to get it on our own. That's why I'm doing this. Let's go!" They resumed their run until they made it to the table with the papers to sign._

* * *

Yuri watched Flynn scream for him and reach out to him with one hand as he continued to fall toward the cold, unwelcoming waters below. Flynn then moved out of Yuri's sight and his friends came into view along with Sodia, who was still unconscious and being carried by Raven. They were getting blurry as Yuri couldn't see straight because of the stab wound. Just before his eyes completely close he thought,

 _(My life is flashing before my eyes just like the saying. I'm glad but not glad. I'm glad I get to see my life again but not glad because I'm never going to see my friends or... Flynn again.)_ as his mind traveled back to the past and his eyes closed.

* * *

 _Yuri and Flynn had just came back from a very tiring mission. A mission that had the two of them and many others placing a destruction barrier that had killed a ton of monsters. You see several months earlier, Yuri and Flynn had joined the Knights to try and change the world they lived in. They had traveled to a small training academy in a small town of Shizontania. After they had trained there for awhile they were allowed to go on their first mission._

 _"Yuri!" Flynn yelled as he made his way over to Yuri, who was standing next to two twin girls named Hisca and Chastel, angrily._

 _"What's wrong this time?" Yuri had asked as Flynn stopped in front of him. Flynn slightly taken aback told him what was wrong,_

 _"What do you think is wrong?! Why didn't you sticked to the plan?!" Yuri sighed as he told Flynn,_

 _"What's the big deal? It all worked out in the end, right?" that just made Flynn even more angry and caused him to blame Yuri for everything._

 _"We're in this together! Your recklessness affects everyone of us, not just you!"_

 _"Please get off my case already! You're as fussy as an old lady!" Yuri yelled back but that just made Flynn even more angry._

 _"And you're as responsible as a toddler!" That earned both Flynn and Yuri a punch to the head from their commanding officer._

 _"Enough you two! Shut up and calm down!" he told them as they held their heads._

* * *

Yuri opened his eyes once again but everything was blurry and he couldn't tell where he was or if he was even close to the ocean below. All he knew was that, he regretted that fight between Flynn and himself. He felt that fight shouldn't have happened. However, back then Yuri was a lot more cocky and it nearly cost him his friend and love of his life.

 _(Flynn, if only I hadn't ran ahead and instead listened to you and sticked with the plan… maybe things wouldn't have turned out the way they did.)_ Yuri regretted as he closed his eyes again in remembrance.

* * *

 _In the small town of Shizontania, Flynn had entered his barracks that he shared with Yuri and stepped into a puddle on the floor. Flynn noticed Yuri was sitting and yelled at him once again,_

 _"Are you ever going to put your full uniform on?" Yuri sighed, turned to look at Flynn and told him sarcastically,_

 _"Yes, Mom, I'm gonna put it on in a minute." under his breath, "Such a stickler." then threw into his mouth some jelly bean like things. With his mouth full, Yuri went on saying,_

 _"It's getting old." Flynn didn't like what he was hearing and was about to say something when Hisca and Chastel told them to hurry to their posts._

 _Some time later, Yuri, Flynn, Chastel and Hisca were out heading for their post when they were met by two senior knights. After talking with them, the four and Repede headed out to the front gate and began to close two of the three gates._

 _"Seriously, you have to cause trouble everywhere you go?!" one of the twins had asked Yuri as he tried to keep Repede away from him._

 _"It's just his natural charm!" Flynn angrily told everyone._

 _"Shut up!" Yuri told Flynn then down at Repede, "Agh, this furball is annoying!" but all that little baby Repede was doing was rubbing against Yuri's leg._

 _"Be nice. Repede's yours to look after." Hisca told then demanded,_

 _"I'm bored. Why don't you show me one of your magic artes." Hisca who was next to Yuri told him,_

 _"What? There's no real need for it right now." Yuri explained why he wanted to see her artes. He told her,_

 _"I didn't see it yesterday. I was face-down in the dirt. And they won't give us, rookie's any Blastia." Hisca once again told Yuri a little on the mean side,_

 _"I don't think they'll ever give you any." On the other side of Yuri, Flynn and Chastel were closing the other gate and talking about how Flynn would be able to get a Blastia quickly but Flynn wanted to earn it on his own. Then the four of them walked out and Hisca used her Blastia to show Yuri. Her attack was just a little pop and Yuri unimpressed told her,_

 _"That's it? That's pretty lame." Hisca furious at Yuri told her sister, Chastel,_

 _"Come here, Chastel!" and her sister walked over to Hisca as they placed their hands together. With the two of them, the attack was much stronger._

* * *

 _(Chastel and Hisca… Man, do I regret angering them more than one occasion. I wonder if they are still with the Niren Corps? Or even if they are still alive. Flynn never talked about them after… doesn't matter. Flynn….. You are the one person I do regret the most. I wish I had the guts to tell you earlier before things… got more complicated, that I love you. That I had loved you ever since we were young. I love you, Flynn Scifo.)_ Yuri thought in much sadness just before he felt the first sting of the cold ocean below.

* * *

 **A.N.- Hi again. I hope you are liking the story. I'll be sure to update again soon. Onto chapter 3!**


End file.
